cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
M.C. Gainey
M.C. Gainey (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Spellbinder ''(1988) [Brock]: Killed by one of the spellbinders coven members (I haven’t seen all of this but it’s confirmed he’s not among the survivors) *''An Innocent Man (1989)'' [Malcolm]: Killed by David Rasche when a police operation goes wrong. *''New Eden (1994)'' [Thor]: Killed by either Michael Bowen or Janet Hubert-Whitten when M.C. opposes their plan to keep the prisoners alive as slave labor. *''Breakdown ''(1997) [Earl]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by Rex Linn just as M.C. is about to shoot Kurt Russell. *''The Cooler (2003)'' [Highway Officer]: Hit by a truck just as he's about to shoot Maria Bello and William H. Macy. *''Broken Lizard's Club Dread (2004) (Club Dread)'' [Hank]: Throat slashed with a machete by Erik Stolhanske when M.C. confronts him, in the middle of M.C.'s tough-guy speechmaking. His body is shown afterwards partially buried in the beach when the other staff members discover him, and again hanging in the disco with several other victims. (Played for comic effect.) *''Unearthed ''(2006) [Rob Horn]: Killed by the ancient entity. (I haven’t seen all of this but it’s confirmed he’s not among the survivors) *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Big John Brittle]: Shot in the chest (with a miniture pistol) by Jamie Foxx at Don Johnson's plantation, as his brother (Cooper Huckabee) looks on in shock. *''Stolen (2012)'' [Hoyt]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat by Edrick Browne and the other cops as Gainey points a shotgun at Danny Huston (following a struggle and shootout with Nicolas Cage). His body is later seen lying on the floor in the background when police investigate his apartment. Television Deaths * ''Blind Justice'' (1994) [Bull]: Shot to death by Armand Assante *''Don't Look Back (1996; TV Movie) '[Red]: Killed (stabbed or bludgeoned then shot to death) by R.G. Armstrong as Gainey is trying to kill his grandson (Eric Stoltz) *The X-Files: Vienen (2001)' [''Bo Taylor]: Melted/dissolved (off-screen) after being taken over by alien parasites. (Thanks to ND) *''CSI: Homebodies (2003)'' [Frank Maddox]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Lost: Through the Looking Glass (2007)'' [Tom Friendly]: Shot in the chest by Josh Holloway when M.C. tries to surrender. (Thanks to Alex and Neil) *''Human Target: The Wife's Tale (2010)'' [Donnelly]: Shot repeatedly in the back (causing Gainey to fall into a swimming pool) by Chi McBride just as M.C. is about to shoot Molly Parker and Mark Valley. (Thanks to Alex and ND) *[[Justified (2010 series)|''Justified: Bulletville ''(2010)]] [Bo Crowder]: Shot in the back by Alexandra Barreto with a sniper rifle during a big shoot-out while his son (Walton Goggins) is holding a gun on him. (Thanks to Brian and ND) *''Riverdale: Chapter Twenty-Five: The Wicked and The Divine (2018)'' [Paul "Poppa Poutine" Boucher]: Shot in the back of the head (off-screen), possibly arranged by Mark Consuelos. His death is revealed when John Behlmann informs KJ Apa. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1948 Births Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Death scenes by acid Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jeffery Scott Lando Movies Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Riverdale Cast Members Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members